internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Temba Bavuma
| birth_place = Langa, Cape Town, Cape Province, South Africa | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 4 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Middle-order Batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 2014–present | testdebutdate = 26 December | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 320 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 25 September | odidebutyear = 2016 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 117 | lastodidate = 22 October | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = Bangladesh | odishirt = 11 | club1 = Gauteng | year1 = 2008–2015 | club2 = Lions | year2 = 2009–2017 | club3 = Cape Cobras | year3 = 2017–present | clubnumber3 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 24 | runs1 = 1,106 | bat avg1 = 31.60 | 100s/50s1 = 1/8 | top score1 = 102* | deliveries1 = 90 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 51.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/29 | catches/stumpings1 = 10/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 1 | runs2 = 113 | bat avg2 = 113.00 | 100s/50s2 = 1/0 | top score2 = 113 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 1/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 106 | runs3 = 5,584 | bat avg3 = 37.47 | 100s/50s3 = 12/28 | top score3 = 162 | deliveries3 = 416 | wickets3 = 7 | bowl avg3 = 37.71 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/34 | catches/stumpings3 = 51/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 72 | runs4 = 1,607 | bat avg4 = 29.21 | 100s/50s4 = 2/6 | top score4 = 113 | deliveries4 = 3 | wickets4 = 0 | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 16/– | date = 26 December | year = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/372116.html CricInfo }} Temba Bavuma (born 17 May 1990 in Langa, Cape Town, Cape Province) is a South African cricketer who plays for Cape Cobras at domestic level and for South Africa at Test level. He is the first black African cricketer to make a Test century for South Africa. Brought up in the intense cricket culture of Langa - Bavuma, Thami Tsolekile and Malusi Siboto are all from the same street - Bavuma was educated at South African College Junior School in Newlands, and St David's Marist Inanda High School in Sandton. He is chiefly a test player and regarded as a gritty, classical mid-order batsman and excellent fielder, as well as a useful part-time medium-pace bowler. International career Bavuma made his Test match debut for South Africa against the West Indies on 26 December 2014. On 5 January 2016, Bavuma became the first black cricketer to make a Test century for South Africa. This was an unbeaten 102 at Cape Town in the 2nd Test of the 2015/16 series against England. He made his One Day International (ODI) debut for South Africa against Ireland on 25 September 2016 and scored his maiden ODI century. Bavuma took his first Test wicket against Australia on 7 November 2016. In May 2017, he won the Award of Excellence at Cricket South Africa's annual awards. External links * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers Category:Cricketers